Different treatment
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: One day Shizuo realizes he doesn't know almost anything about Izaya, while the flea knows almost everything about him, and he has to change the situation. With Shinra's help he learns more about his enemy, but has to pay a price to get the information. But will things change after he learns about Izaya and his past? Shizaya, all sorts of depression stuff, self harm etc etc
1. Chapter 1 - START!

Hi guys! This is my second Shizaya fic that I'm publishing. I really think I write Shizaya the best... funny...  
>Anygays, this fic is actually an idea I got from my dream. The dream basically was Shinra telling Shizuo about Izaya's past and how he came to be what he is now (= a sick fuck xD), and I really wanted to write it all. I first had some problems trying to make up a reason why Shinra would tell him and how I could make the other plot device work, so I'm sorry if it feels forced. ^^''<br>Anyway, hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

><p>Mad.<br>Shizuo was mad.  
>Not that it was somehow surprising. In this particular blonde's life it actually happened daily. Only the reasons vary.<br>Right now it was the pain.  
>Some fucker just decided to stab him with a knife.<br>And that fucking hurt.  
>Well the guy had it. Shizuo had send him flying pretty fast. But it still hurt like shit.<br>Shizuo looked at the wound in his shoulder, which was starting to bleed pretty badly.  
>"Ah, I should probably get Shinra to patch this up for me..." He sighed, and started to walk towards the underground doctor's apartment. It was late fall evening, and the winds were starting to get really chilly. Luckily Shizuo didn't really feel cold that much, the same way he didn't feel pain as strongly as other people. Of course he knew that it was getting really cold, it just didn't bother him that much. After maby a ten minute walk Shizuo arrived to Shinra's place. He walked to the right floor and in front of the right apartment. He was just about to knock when he heard really loud noises coming from inside. Out of curiosity he put his head closer to the door and listened.<br>"But can't you see this is really important if we want to fix things?" Shizuo heard someone, who he assumed was Shinra, yell. Immediately after came a loud crash, like someone broke something, and then another voice came up.  
>"Well what if I don't care?!" the voice seemed really familiar, but Shizuo couldn't make up who it was.<br>"So you don't want to get better, is that it?" Shinra asked, sounding really mad.  
>"It's none of your fucking business! I'm starting to get sick and tired of you always snooping around about my life! I honestly regret starting this mess!" the other voice got even louder, and Shizuo finally recognized it. It was that damn flea, the louse who Shizuo hated with burning passion.<br>Izaya.  
>Shizuo felt his blood starting to boil, and just when he was about to burst through the door and break that son of a bitches neck, he heard more yelling.<br>"I'm done, I'm so fucking done with you and your stupid curiosity! I'm leaving!" Izaya yelled.  
>"Wait, Izaya! Not through the window-!" Shinra yelled back desperately. The noise quieted down, and Shizuo decided to finally make himself noticed, so he knocked a few times. Almost immediately after Shinra opened the door, looking a little bit shocked.<br>"Shizuo?" he breathed out, eyed growing wide. "You... you didn't hear that did you?"  
>"Somewhat. You guys were being rather loud," Shizuo said, still a bit taken aback.<br>"Anyway, you mind taking a look at my shoulder? Some guy kinda stabbed me."

While Shinra was cleaning Shizuo's wound, Shizuo stared the walls, his mind wondering. He had known Izaya Orihara for a quite a while now, and he never recalled the flea ever showing emotion like that. The informant was always calm and calculative, smirking that stupid smirk of his and being in control of the situation. Shizuo had never saw Izaya getting mad or upset, never raise his voice like that. Actually, now that he thought about it, Shizuo didn't know almost anything about his rival. Izaya had proven many times he knew way more than necessary about Shizuo, all the way from his natural hair color to the milk lady. But everything Shizuo knew about Izaya could be counted with fingers of a one hand. Izaya was an information dealer. He had to little sisters, Mairu and Kururi. He lived in Shinjuku. His favorite food was Ootoro. He was really good at parkour, being able to run away from Shizuo all the time. Those were about all the things Shizuo knew about Izaya. And honestly, everyone Shizuo was friends with knew those things. Heck, everyone who knew Izaya knew those things. This started to bother Shizuo. How could he be in a close contact, friendly or not, with someone for that many years and still know nothing about them? That needed to change. Starting now.  
>"Hey Shinra," Shizuo started talking, turning his head towards the doctor, who was currently stitching up the cut at Shizuo's chest. "What was up with Izaya earlier?"<br>Shinra's hand stopped moving, his face getting really pale.  
>"That's... not something I can tell you about," Shinra said calmly. Well, at least his voice sounded really calm, but his eyes told other vice. He had a really sharp look in his eyes.<br>Shizuo frowned. "Why not?" he asked. Shinra sighed.  
>"It's a private matter, Shizuo." Shinra explained in a calm voice, although sounding a little annoyed by now.<br>"Tch. Private my ass. That flea knows almost everything about me so why couldn't I know some stuff about him?" Shizuo asked annoyed. It seemed sort of.. unfair.  
>Shinra didn't say a thing, just focused on Shizuo's shoulder.<br>"That's true, but it still seems wrong for me to tell you something private about Izaya to someone he doesn't want me to tell," Shinra muttered, finishing the stitching. Shizuo leaned back and eyed to the ceiling. So the only way to find out was from the flea himself? Yea right.  
>"I started to think about it just now," Shizuo said while looking at the ceiling. "I've known Izaya for a quite a while now but I hardly know anything about him." This brought a small amused smile to Shinra's face.<br>"And you want to know? Things about Izaya? You want to get to know him? Really?"  
>Shizuo thought about it for a while. "Well... yeah. I don't really know why. It just feels weird not knowing anything about him when he knows so much about me, I guess." Shizuo voiced his thoughts.<br>"Well, he is an informant so it's granted he knows stuff about people," Shinra said while cleaning his equipment. "But you're right, you should know more than some average people, you too being in such a close contact.." Shinra let out a small laugh, but then got back to being serious again. "But about today... I don't really think I can tell you." Shizuo was disappointed. Just when he thought he had to give up and accept the fact he wouldn't know anything about the flea ever, Shinra's head shoot up and his eyes lit up.  
>"Except... I just had a great idea!" Shinra smiled and walked right in front of Shizuo.<br>"This might solve the problems for all the three of us!"  
>Shizuo didn't like the look in Shinra's eyes at all.<br>He had a really bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2 - The plan, fire!

Hello, everyone!  
>To the very beginning, I am so so so super sorry, that I continue this so late! I Hate it myself when people don't update their stories like, ever, so I'm mad at myself for doing the same. There are reasons, not that any of you care... but let's say school's tough, my depression is getting worse, and my writing motivation has been zero. Excuses, excuses all around... but seriously, sorry.<br>I actually wrote a lot of this chapter in the same time when I uploaded the first one, but I only now had motivation to write more. It like 2 am, (I have school at 8 am lol :D) and I just came here after such a long time and WOW there's so MUCH of people who follow this story! And that gave me a spark to finish this chapter. So thank yourselves I guess... (I'm starting to get pressures that my writing isn't good enough and that you don't like the new chapter or something my god xD)

So. anyways, rant over. A longer chapter just because I haven't been updating (it's still pretty short :/ I just cannot write long chapters...). I really do hope you guys like it. I try not to get too excited to make Izaya suffer ;D  
>And I promise, I will start to update this more often. I have the whole story planned out already so...<br>Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Shizuo's body was shaking. His hands were sweating. His veins were throbbing. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the underground doctor. He wanted to know more about Izaya, yes, but did this guy think he'd be that desperate? The doctor was still smiling, clearly thinking his plan was brilliant.<br>"You want me to do what now?" Shizuo murmured, his voice giving away just how pissed he was.  
>Shinra still kept smiling, though the small sweat drop on his forehead told he saw that Shizuo wasn't that excited about his plan.<br>"Well, that's my condition. If you want to know things about Izaya, and remember that I'm the only one who will ever tell you about him, you have to help me out," Shinra shifted weight from leg to another. "It's not like you have to, but then you will never know either." Shizuo gritted. It was all true. No one else would tell him stuff about Izaya, heck, no one else than Izaya himself probably didn't even know that much about him than Shinra. And Shinra wouldn't tell Shizuo without some sort of profit to himself.  
>"Isn't there anything else you want..?" Shizuo asked, even though he was pretty sure Shinra wouldn't change his mind. Shinra smiled evilly. "That's my one and only condition, take it or leave it."<br>"But.. how are you gonna make the flea agree with this stupid plan of yours?" Shizuo asked, wanting the doctor see that this idea could never work. But Shinra only looked more confident.  
>"I have my ways. If you agree, they'll be no problem with Izaya." Shizuo sighed. Should he just let it be? Shinra's conditions were impossible. Besides, Shizuo didn't want to do this. But he wanted to know more about Izaya... it was just so unfair. He tried to think something he could use against Shinra, something to show him that this plan would never work, and he would change his mind and want something else, something easier to give.<br>"And how do you know I won't kill him?" Shizuo asked, knowing it was highly possible, no, it was certain he would try. But Shinra didn't even flinch. He just smiled.  
>"You have not succeeded in it until this point, no matter how much you've tried, so you wouldn't be able to kill him then either."<br>Shizuo wanted to argue somehow, tell Shinra it was possible for him to kill the flea, something, But Shinra was right. Besides, Shinra was way smarter than him, so he changed his point.  
>"Well, why me? What does it help that I am the one you use?" he asked, not being able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.<br>To this Shinra smiled sadly, and gave Shizuo a weird look.  
>"You're the only one who can do it. I have my ways of knowing. Trust me on this one."<br>Shizuo hit his hand on the table. It shattered to a million pieces. He really didn't have any choice now did he?  
>"So, what will it be?" Shinra asked, still smiling. Shizuo took a deep breath.<br>"I need time to think," he said, and walked outside of the house.  
>As soon as the door closed, Shinra hurried to his desk. He picked up his cell and dialed Izaya's number. Not soon after he heard Izaya's voice.<br>"What is it Shinra?" Izaya still sounded a little bit mad from their argument.  
>"Izaya," Shinra said excitedly to the phone. "I think I found a way to solve all of our problems!"<p>

Outside on the cold evening Shizuo was leaning to a wall and smoking. Smoking always really helped him relax. It was easier to think. Even though Shizuo knew it wasn't healthy for him, even though he knew it was slowly killing him, he still couldn't stop. Maybe it was stupid but who cares. With a short temper like his he needed this. Especially right now. Shizuo watched the night sky and though about this. Did he really need to know? He could just walk away and continue his normal everyday life just like he had up until now. But would it be the same? Now that he had come into a realization about his ignorance of his rival, whom he had known for a really long time now, could he really go on living and continuing this cat and mouse game with the flea, still being as ignorant as he had been, only now be aware about it? Would it not bother him every time he saw the flea's stupid face? Knowing he didn't know anything about the other man, while the said man knew almost everything about him, could he really take that? Shizuo threw the tobacco at the ground, smashing it with his foot. He had known the answer all along. He had only tried to ignore it, tried to run away from this crushing reality.  
>"Maybe it's time to face the truth," Shizuo said to himself and walked back inside.<p>

Shinra was still talking to the phone when Shizuo walked in. He quickly glanced to the blonde man, and said to the phone:  
>"Okay, he came back in, so I have to go now. I'll work things out with him. Yeah, bye."<br>Shinra put his cell back to the table, and turned towards Shizuo.  
>"So~, what do you say? Is it a deal then?"<br>Shizuo took a deep breath. No way he was backing off now.  
>"Yeah, it is." This made Shinra beam, so Shizuo quickly added:<br>"But don't blame me if I end up killing that stupid flea."  
>Shinra just smiled, and sat down. "Yeah yeah.. so, you want to know what happened earlier today?" he asked. Shizuo thought about it for a second.<br>"Yeah, I guess," he said, and sit opposite to Shinra.  
>Shinra smiled, and took a deep breath. He leaned back, and started talking.<p>

"It all started when I first met Izaya. You remember, I knew him before high school? Well, we met at middle school," Shinra said with a longing look. "He was really different back then."  
>Shizuo looked at Shinra, being really interested. "Different? How so?"<br>Shinra smiled. "Well, he wasn't... how should I say it? That messed up, I guess. He was more of a watcher and an observer than he is now. He just watched from the distance, never actually getting involved in anything in any way," Shinra said and eyed the ceiling. "Maybe that became boring later on and he had to step in himself, who knows."  
>"Anyway, I was also an observer myself, so we quickly got along. He is a first person for me who I could call a friend, and I guess," Shinra said with a warm smile. "he would probably say the same about me."<br>Shizuo growled. He didn't really care about Shinra's relationship with the flea.  
>"Yeah yeah, get to the point already."<br>Shinra laughed a bit. "Impatient, aren't we? Don't worry, we'll get there soon enough. Anyway, we got somewhat close, and I learned that he wasn't like other kids. He had a rough past, he didn't really like anyone in particular, yet he still claimed to love all the humanity. Well, he wasn't as passionate about that as he is now, but all the time I've known him that one fact had remained the same. But there was still something off with Izaya, one of the things that is still with him today, though he learned to hide it much better." Shizuo laughed at this.  
>"Off with Izaya, huh? You mean that he is a flea who should just die?"<br>Shinra looked really serious, glaring at Shizuo.  
>"No, I mean that mentally he has never been alright."<br>Shizuo stared at Shinra. "What do you mean, "Not mentally alright"? You mean that Izaya has his brain damaged or something? Well I kinda know that already but still.."  
>Shinra mentally slapped himself. "No, not that. He just has some.. problems, shall we say? Just let me explain and you will understand, okay?" After Shizuo nodded, Shinra continued with his story.<br>"So, back in middle school Izaya couldn't hide his emotions nearly as well as he can today. And that made me able to see it. I have always been studying medical stuff, psychical and just a little bit of mental. I spend time with him daily, thus being able to observe his doings, and I saw that everything was no okay."  
>Shinra looked at Shizuo sadly. "Ever since middle school, the all I know maybe even longer, Izaya has had a really serious depression."<p>

Shizuo stared at Shinra. "Depression? Izaya? You must be joking." He had to be. The flea wasn't capable of such thing as "Feelings".  
>Shinra just smiled sadly. "I wish I were. I've been trying to help him since I found out. With very little improvement." Shinra sighed and looked at his hands. "No matter what, Izaya is a really close friend of mine, and I feel so useless not being able to do anything about his state."<br>Shizuo felt like he should somehow comfort Shinra or something, but he was too confused about this new piece of imformation to do so. Well, he wasn't that good at comforting people anyways... Luckily for Shizuo he didn't need to do that, because just after a moment Shinra picked himself up, and continued.  
>"Anyway, I don't think anyone else than me noticed, but Izaya seemed always depressed. Of course he hid it, but I was sometimes able to see through his mask. Then one day I talked to him about it, and he cracked." Shinra looked really sad, like remembering something he didn't want to remember. "He didn't really cry, I've never seen him actually cry, but he just.. went really down. He told me he couldn't do this anymore, he didn't think he was worthy to live, he was useless and he should just die." Shinra sighed. "It was really hard to cheer him up again.."<br>Shizuo didn't know whether to laugh or cry. That didn't sound like anything Izaya could do... Izaya he knew was always putting himself higher than others, thinking himself as a god or something, overall a really narcissistic person. It was impossible to imagine Izaya acting like that...  
>Though he had been for once right. Izaya isn't worthy to live, he is useless and should die. Fast.<br>"And you're saying his still like that?" Shizuo asked disbelief in his voice, wanting to know more.  
>"Well... not exactly," Shinra said with a sad smile. Shizuo raised his eyebrow.<br>"It's gotten worse. Way worse. He hides it a lot better now, and tries to ignore all of the problems, but they are still there," he sighed. Shizuo just listened, tried to comprehend the things he heard.  
>"As you know, I work as a doctor. The same way every time you get injured, you come to me, Izaya does too. But that's not all. I also try to treat his mental problems. The biggest problem is, I'm not a mind doctor. I treat wounds and such, not mind." He sighed, and looked a little irritated as he continued. "I tried to make him go to real psychiatrist or something, but no. He will not. It's like he doesn't understand how important it is to keep your mind healthy too, not just your body." A long silence fell between the two, as Shinra got lost in thought. Shizuo didn't know what to say. So he decided to ask something, anything.<br>"Uh.. so how is it today? You said it has gotten worse?" he asked awkwardly. It still felt a bit strange talking about the flea like he was... a human.  
>Shizuo's voice seemed to wake Shinra up, and he answered.<br>"Well.. The depression, which is a mind sickness, has affected his body too. And he has even more disorders now." Shinra pondered his words for a while. "Well.. hmm... You surely have noticed how skinny Izaya is?" He asked, still pondering his words carefully.  
>Shizuo thought about it for a while. When he thought about the informant, he remembered said person with his jacket, not really looking too skinny... but he had seen Izaya without the jacket on a couple of times... He was super skinny, that jacket the flea always wore somehow made him look more normal.<br>"Yeah, I have," Shizuo said a bit surprised. Shinra nodded.  
>"He has had an eating disorder, anorexia, for a while now."<br>Shizuo tried to remember what anorexia meant, but he couldn't. He never paid that much attention in school.  
>"Anorexia?"<br>Shinra sighed.  
>"He eats way too little, works out too much, and still when he looks at the mirror, he sees a fat person. So he continues to starve himself and, well..." Shinra let the words drift off.<br>Shizuo chuckled. "Really?" he asked. "That's a real sickness? Sounds dumb."  
>Shinra glared at the man. "Yes it is a real sickness. And it's really dangerous as well, and on top of that very hard to treat."<br>Shizuo saw that Shinra was serious and let the smile drop. He thought about the information. So, Izaya really was a sick and twisted person. Huh.  
>"Is there something else? How did it all begin?" Shizuo asked, but Shinra smiled evilly.<br>"If I tell you too much, I'll get boring. You get to know more when you've done a little of your part of the deal." Shinra looked at the clock.  
>"The sooner we start, the better. So why not right now."<br>Shizuo started to sweat, and his vision's corners were a little bit reddish. He so didn't want to do this. But, Shizuo did not break his promises.  
>"Fine," he sighed. "I'll go."<br>Shinra smiled encouragingly.  
>"Good luck."<p>

After two hours Shizuo was standing next to a big apartment building. He frowned.  
>It smelled like flea there.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Enemies in harmony -

Full title of the chapter  
>Enemies in harmony - impossible?!<p>

God this is late...  
>So much has happened and writers block is a bitch. Whatever.<p>

In this chapter the story really starts to roll. I don't know if it's for better or worse. There was a half a year pause this chapter, so my ideas and such changed. Well, hope you guys like it, I sure had hard time writing it. ^^''

Oh - and sorry if there's typos. My new computer doesn't have spell check, so I had to check the whole thing manually. I did my best, but some typos might have passed.

* * *

><p>The apartment building looked expensive. Only people with lots of money could live there. Certainly not a place for a flea. Of course, this wasn't the first time Shizuo had seen this apartment. He had run to Shibuya countless times wanting to kick the flea's ass. But what made it so different this time was the reason he was here.<br>Shizuo was here to befriend Izaya.  
>He almost wanted to throw up at that statement. It just wouldn't do. Even the idea was impossible, how the hell was he supposed to live with the flea?<br>Shizuo took a new cigarette. It was his fifth today, even he knew this was getting out of hand. But he needed it. His sanity required it. He inhaled the smoke slowly, calming his nerves.  
>He threw the cancer stick to the ground, crushing it with his foot, and entered the building. He took the stairs, walking up slowly, until he was finally in front of an apartment with a familiar name carved in the tag.<br>"Orihara"  
>Shizuo stood in front of the door and pondered, what now? Should he just knock? Or should he just walk in, kicking the door like he normally would? Usually he'd go for the later, but the circumstances were a bit different from the usual. For once he wasn't out to kill the flea. Maybe he should at least try to be as polite as possible. At first. Shizuo took a deep breath and knocked three times.<br>After a short moment the door opened ever so slightly, revealing dark raven hair. Reddish brown eyes were piercing Shizuo, who shifted his weight to another leg.  
><em>Well, this is awkward<em>  
>After few seconds the informant opened the door fully, and put on his usual grin.<br>"Shizu-chan! Shinra called me and told that I might have the pleasure of having you to visit me, but I never would have thought that it would really happen! Sometimes you really surprise me Shizu-chaan~" Izaya used mock in his voice as much as he could, clearly trying to taunt Shizuo. The former bartender tried to keep calm, breathing in and out slowly, clutching his fists so they'd stop shaking. Then he smirked himself.  
>"Yeah, I had to come to see it for myself. The great and powerful Orihara Izaya has psychological problems, who could have ever guessed?" Shizuo tried to use the same mocking tone Izaya always used, wanting to pour salt to the wounds as much as possible. Izaya's expression darkened a little from the statement, but his mask was quickly back on. He put up a fake hurt expression.<br>"Oh, Shizu-chan, mocking me about my mental state that I cannot help, I am sooo hurt right now I should just go jump out of the window~"  
>They stared at each other a while, trying to kill each other with just a look. Shizuo prayed to that 0.00000000000000000000675% chance of killing someone by curse or a stare.<br>It didn't work.  
>After a while of intense staring Izaya sighed and stepped aside.<br>"Better to get this over with. Are you coming in or are you planning to start living in my apartment building's stairway?"  
>Shizuo gave the raven a glare, and stepped in the apartment. It was unnaturally clean, showing no signs of anyone living there. The only indicator would be the smoothly purring computer and a cup of coffee next to the device.<br>It was kind of creepy.  
>The door made a soft click behind the blond, and Izaya walked pass him to the computer, resuming to what ever he was doing before. He started typing something, every now and then clicking with his mouse.<br>Shizuo stood there a long while, wondering what he should do. He felt so out-of-place in this high-class apartment. After a while of pondering he decided to leave his stuff where he would sleep. Except, one problem. Where would he sleep?  
>"Umm... Izaya?" He mumbled, not really wanting to converse with the man he hated most in the whole world.<br>"What is it?" Izaya asked, not lifting his gaze from the screen nor stopping the beat of his typing.  
>"Where can I put my stuff? And where do I sleep?" Shizuo asked, shifting weight from one leg to another. He never recalled being in an as awkward situation as this one.<br>Izaya's mouth twitched into a smirk, and he answered while still not stopping his doings on the computer.  
>"I don't happen to have any guest beds as I usualy won't host anyone in my apartment, so you will sleep on the sofa right there."<br>Shizuo shifted his eyes to the black sofa. It was large, having a lot of space, but it looked really uncomfortable. Besides, Shizuo had the tendency to roll in his sleep, so he knew he'd be waking from the floor in the morning.  
>But, at least, he didn't have to sleep in the floor. Better than nothing.<br>Shizuo walked to the sofa, leaving his things next to it. He sat down, and wondered what to do next.  
>God he wanted to smoke. Again.<br>Izaya kept (presumably) working, and minutes dragged by in silence, in which Shizuo was in his thoughts.  
>What the hell was he doing? Why was he doing this? Is he mad? Sure, he wanted to know more things about the flea, sure he owned Shinra a favor after getting some information, but this was just ridiculous. He thought about his agreement with the underground doctor. Was getting information about the flea even worth the amount of things he'd have to pay back? Living with Izaya in a friendly matter, because.. what? Shizuo's the only one who can help the flea? What the hell was that supposed to mean?<br>Never being a thinker, Shizuo got only more frustrated when left alone with his thoughts. So he decided to try a different approach.  
>"Hey, Izaya," Shizuo called out the informant.<br>Again not missing a beat nor lifting his gaze Izaya answered.  
>"What now?"<br>Shizuo chewed on his lip a while, pondering what to ask.  
>"So... uuuh.." <em>God I'm awful at this...<em> "What are you doing?"  
>Izaya smirked like it was obvious (Since it was).<br>"Working."  
>Shizuo sighed. His attempt at conversation didn't really work.<br>"So... why did you agree to this? How does any of this do any good to you? You hate me right? How could I help you in anything other than dying? Why are you doing this?" Shizuo asked, looking intensely at the raven haired informant.  
>Izaya stopped his writing, and turned his eyes to Shizuo. He let out a weak smirk while staring at the brown eyes of a man he hated the most.<br>"I have my reasons."

A few very awkward hours passed, as Izaya worked and Shizuo sat on the sofa. Time to time when the awkwardness was too much to the blond to handle, he tried to talk something with the other male, usually resulting in only more awkwardness. Day turned into night, and Shizuo became hungry. When he went to kitchen to scan the fridge, he noticed something strange.  
>It was empty. Actually every cupboard in the kitchen was empty. Shizuo turned towards Izaya.<br>"Where's all your food?" He asked confused.  
>"I dislike any canned, compressed or conserved food. And I don't like to cook. So I only eat outside." Izaya turned to look at the kitchen. "Well, there is some fruits there..."<br>Shizuo glanced at the fruits._ Ugh._ "I need food, meat and stuff. I don't live with fruits."  
>Izaya shrugged, and turned back at the computer. "Then I can't help you."<br>Shizuo grunted. Of fucking course.  
>"And what am I supposed to eat?"<br>Izaya smirked.  
>"Not my problem."<br>Shizuo took a deep breath in. He wanted to punch that face so badly...  
>"Well, can we go to eat outside? I can't stand you at all, and it becomes worse if I'm hungry," Shizuo asked, getting annoyed that he had to ask stuff like this. <em>Mental list: Buy food<em>  
>Izaya let out a small sigh. "It's too late. I'm not in the mood to go outside."<br>Shizuo felt more angry by the minute. "If you don't want me destroying your whole apartment, which I will do if I don't get any food, you better get in the god damn mood. Or if you continue sitting there like a jackass playing with your computer and smirking, our deal will be over really soon!" Shizuo was starting to see red. Hunger made him only more angry. As he tried to decide what to break first, the doorbell rang. Shizuo turned towards the door, wondering who'd want to see Izaya this late.  
>"It for you. Open up," Izaya said calmly, resuming his working.<br>Shizuo walked to the door, carefully opening it (afraid that he'd break it by accident since he was still a bit pissed), and behind it was a man in red holding a flat box.  
>"Shizuo Heiwajima?" The man asked. Shizuo just nodded, confused.<br>"Here you go," the man said, pushing the box to the blond's hands. "Have a good evening!"  
>The man walked down the stairs, and Shizuo closed the door. He walked to the kitchen, and opened the box. Inside was a huge pizza with lots of filling.<br>"I ordered a pizza for you online. So shut up and let me work," Izaya called out from his computer.  
>Shizuo stood still for a moment. He was speechless.<br>"Um... Thank you..." He said quietly, resulting a gaze from the raven, clearly saying "Have you gone mad?". Shizuo smiled a little, and started eating.

After the pizza was gone, Shizuo went to bathroom to clean his teeth. He also changed his normal bartender clothes to his sleepwear, a simple t-shirt with simple collage sweatpants. Usually he slept in his boxers, but he didn't dare to do that in the fleas apartment. When ready, he walked to the sofa and sat down. He turned his gaze to the informant, catching the said man staring at him. The raven quickly turned his eyes away, closing his computer.  
>"Well, I'm going to bed," Izaya said, walking up the stairs to his bedroom.<br>"Goodnight," Shizuo tried, before the raven could disappear. After a moment of silence he heard a faint "'Night", and then a door opening and closing. Shizuo turned off the lights and laid down to the dark sofa. It was far more comfortable than it looked. He usually fell asleep quickly, but now his mind was full of things. Still wondering what was he doing and why. And was it worth it. Maybe he was going crazy. He probably was already, considering what he was doing.  
>Getting to a conclusion that thinking was bothersome, he fell asleep.<p>

He awoke from his slumber many times in the night, which was really unusual, since he wasn't any light sleeper. He blamed it to the awkwardness of the situation, and to his nemesis sleeping upstairs. It was a good thing he didn't have work the next day, he would be far too tired.  
>When he awoke the first time, he heard vague sounds from upstairs. Was Izaya awake? He thought about the stuff Shinra told him, thinking that maybe something was wrong with the flea, but he didn't dare to go see what was wrong. He was tired anyway.<br>This was going to be a long night.


End file.
